With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, there is more customer-premises equipment (CPE) that can receive/send both a hotspot signal and a mobile-network signal. Usually, to receive/send both a hotspot signal and a mobile-network signal, a hotspot antenna and a mobile-network antenna are respectively disposed in the CPE. To process service signals of various services supported by the CPE, during service signal processing in a related technology, a commonly used method is a current service of the CPE is determined, a current service antenna corresponding to the current service is used as a working antenna to process a service signal of the current service, and the working antenna is controlled to process the service signal of the current service using a radio frequency channel of the current service antenna. During service signal processing in the related technology, it is required to determine the current service antenna as the working antenna with reference to the current service of the CPE, so as to control the working antenna to process the service signal of the current service using the radio frequency channel of the current service antenna.
The related technology has the following disadvantages.
During service signal processing in the related technology, the current service antenna is determined as the working antenna with reference to the current service of the CPE, and the working antenna is controlled to process the service signal of the current service using the radio frequency channel of the current service antenna. In this case, not only a manner in which the working antennas processes the service signal of the current service is not flexible, but also the service signal cannot be fast processed normally due to poor signal strength of the current service antenna. Consequently, service processing is impeded, a service processing rate is not high, or the like.